As Beautiful as Endless
by UndertheSilkTree
Summary: Cassandra and Estrella share a sunset. (Cassandra x Estrella, established relationship)


**A/N:** I wrote this for The Librarians shipathon 2017. The title is from the song Venus by Sleeping At Last. Beta read by LanaLucy who is awesome!

* * *

 _At first I thought you were a constellation_  
 _I made a map of your stars I had a revelation:_  
 _You're as beautiful as endless_  
 _You're the universe I'm helpless in._

 _-_ _Venus by Sleeping At Last_

 **~The Librarians~**

Cassandra ran through the halls of the library-two lefts and one right-squeezing between Flynn and Eve strolling through the corridor, shouting out a _sorry_ over her shoulder in lieu of stopping and explaining. _There was no time._ Skidding to a stop in front of her room, Cassandra flung the door open.

Inside were Ezekiel and Jake. Out of breath she managed to gasp, "Do you have it?"

Ezekiel was tucking a shirt into a suitcase on the bed and Jake had an armful of toiletries from the bathroom, dumping them unceremoniously into the side pocket.

As he zipped up the case, Ezekiel said, "It's ready!"

Jake grabbed the case off the bed. "Let's go."

The three of them ran from the room, two rights and one left, squeezing past a twice bewildered Flynn and Eve. Jake at the rear of their odd parade asked, "Why are we running?"

Cassandra, who was in the lead, shouted back, "I've had to cancel on Estrella twice now, I can't let her down a third time by being late."

Ezekiel who was in the middle yelled out, "Those weren't your fault. You were stopping the apocalypse, both biblical and zombie."

The three skidded to a stop in the map room, Jenkins fiddling with the annex door's settings, before he threw the switch and said, "Ms. Cillian, your journey awaits."

"Thank you Jenkins," Cassandra said, with a breathless smile. She gave both Jake and Ezekiel a kiss on the cheek and a hug. Taking her suitcase from Jake, she said, "I will see you all in a week," turning back she added, "Unless it's an emergency, apocalypse, cryptid migration, or alien invasion. You know…the usual."

Ezekiel turned her back towards the door and gave her a gentle kiss on the head. "Go, we'll be fine."

With a definitive nod and a smile Cassandra ran through the doorway.

 **~Castrella~**

Cassandra woke up slowly, shivering a bit as the late day sun started to set. Opening her eyes, she could see tall dry grass all around her, swaying gently in the early evening air. She could hear small birds in the distance, singing their nightly chorus. Stretching a bit, Cassandra could feel the softness of a flannel blanket under her. Turning her head, she saw Estrella sleeping next to her, the setting sun casting a soft light across her lover's body. Then it all came back to her. They had come to this small field far away from the main house, after Cassandra had arrived on Estrella's estate for a picnic and a bit of privacy. Afterwards they had fallen asleep in each other's arms. Now Cassandra rolled onto her side, and lifting her head up, she rested it on her left hand before reaching out with her right and brushing a fingertip across one of Estrella's collarbones.

 _She's so beautiful_.

Estrella's black hair was spread out around her head in a halo effect, and she had changed the red streak in her hair to a light lavender. Cassandra twirled a lock around her finger loving the feel of the silkiness against her skin. Cassandra leaned over and placed the lightest of kisses on Estrella's mouth. Estrella smiled slightly before her eyes fluttered open, the smile widened when she saw Cassandra hovering. She reached up and drew Cassandra down, kissing her deeply. Smiling into the kiss, Cassandra couldn't believe how utterly blessed she was as she wrapped her girlfriend in her arms.

After a time their kissing slowed and Cassandra drew back her face flushed and her breathing shallow. She cupped the side of Estrella's face, slowly drawing her thumb across her cheekbone.

Estrella reached up and tucked a strand of hair behind Cassandra's ear, saying softly, "I am so happy right now. I wish this moment would never end."

"Me too," Cassandra echoed back, leaning down and brushing her lips against Estrella's. She felt a shiver go up her spine, the air beginning to cool as the sun started to set.

Estrella feeling the shiver said, "You're cold. We should get dressed and go back."

"No please," Cassandra said in a low voice, also not wanting this magical moment to end, "Can we stay and watch the sunset?"

"Of course, my love," Estrella said before she grabbed the edge of the very large blanket and flipped it over them, cocooning them within it. She drew Cassandra into another long kiss, and soon they were warm once again.

Although any attempt to watch the sunset was soon forgotten.

 **The End**


End file.
